


Children of Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D/Wakanda

by Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23



Series: The Avengers Children [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All relationships and characters are in the other fanfic, F/M, This is to introduce the children before I confuse you in the next few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23
Summary: This is to introduce the children, I might add pictures in the next chapter, but I will be writing their features and names, as well as their mothers or fathers.
Series: The Avengers Children [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789489
Kudos: 1





	Children of Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D/Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this before the second and third chapter of Young Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This explains the Stark family. I don’t own Tony, Pepper and Morgan Stark. I use Fantasy Name Generator for the oc names, but used my imagination for their backstory. I might post the images of what they would look like.

_Tony and Pepper had four children when the defeat of Thanos, two twins, but the corruption that he had left behind, the people had died by the snap. While they had gone back in time. They had four children to look after. Three boys and a little girl._

_**Morgan** , is like her father with the attitude and the way she acts, when she speaks about things that she enjoys like fencing, science, baking, and other things that she enjoys, she brings out a side that is like Pepper, make her your enemy, she scares others the way her father have been doing._

_**Mason** , is the spit image of his father but has the same fascination for things like his mother, he’s very friendly but shy, he likes computers and science. He gets upset if anyone had asked him to cook, even though he can, he felt uncomfortable cooking for someone else who isn’t family. He just like Morgan, gets angry while defending others but not making them feel weak but help them get stronger. He is apart of a triplet, Sebastian, himself and Aydin. Morgan is the older sibling._

_**Sebastian** , is the spit image of his mother, but shares the fascination with his sister and twin brother, but he prefers Karate, boxing and martial arts. He doesn’t train alone, he trains with Morgan, Mason and Peter. Peter had became a bigger part of their growing up, helping their mother and them like any big siblings do. He had got paybacks to those who had bullied him, cries himself to sleep if he saw an injured animals that he wasn’t able to save._ _  
_

_**Aydin** , is more like himself, he has both features of his parents but doesn’t look like them, he shares the same enjoyment and hobbies with his siblings, he trains with his older siblings and his twin brothers. He can be shy and bashful one moment, but the next he would be angry but silent, waiting for a moment to strike._


End file.
